


Monocrome

by Slowmotion_TM



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid Needs a Hug, Short One Shot, vigilante! Kaito Kuroba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowmotion_TM/pseuds/Slowmotion_TM
Summary: Kaito tries on his new suit. White doesn’t really describe him anymore, but it’s not like black does either.





	Monocrome

With slightly shaky hands he puts on the white suite. The second the white fabric stretches over his skin, he can tell: This is wrong. White was never a color that suited him. White makes him look innocent, naïve and helpless. Kaito Kuroba is none of those things. 

 

He puts on the white top hat and immediately rips it off again, leaving his dark brown hair a bigger mess than usual. His father would turn over in his grave, if he saw his son now. _“Always be a gentleman”_ and _“No one is allowed to get hurt”_ burns painfully on his tongue and he spits it out like acid. He’s been following those goddamn bastards for years- the murderers of Toichi Kuroba. He hunted them down alleyways, underground tunnels, bars, prisons, every damn location in Japan. And this- **this** is his last resort. This time the killers are going to find _him_. He’s hurt enough people in his life. Some of them he knew- some he didn’t. But even after years of searching and gathering information and sneaking into places, he feels no closer to catching the organization. Most days he doesn’t even know what exactly he’s looking for. It’s not like Snake or Spider or whoever else is involved in this mess, is going to remember having killed the infamous phantom thief and dearly loved father, out of a thousand other victims. 

 

Washing out bloodstains out of the white suit is probably a bother too.

 

The monocle is too big on him. Obviously. He’s too young to pick up the suit of Kaitou Kid. He’s too young to deal with a secret organization, that kills people like they’re insects. And yet, most of the time Kaito just feels way too old. 

 

The highschooler stares at the card gun in his hands and wonders if he should replace the magazine with real bullets. Not for the officers or Nakamori-keibu, of course. He would never fire a shot, meant to kill at the police and more importantly his friend. He would never fire a shot, meant to kill at all. He never has and hopes dearly he’ll never have to. But morals and codes are expensive and one of those days- _Kaito knows_ \- he won’t be able to afford them. He has already hurt people, probably beyond healing. But the end justifies the means, right? Even if he doesn’t quite know, what the end is supposed to be. He knows he’ll regret it, when the end comes. Hell, he already regrets it.

 

With a shudder he takes the white suit off. This is his last attempt at getting to the organization. In the meanwhile, he’s back to sneaking through alleyways, finding informants and fighting snipers and assassins in abandoned warehouses. He sighs. Being Kaitou Kid seems so much more fun than Kaito Kuroba.

 

With a last look at the mirror, he pulls over the hood of the black cape. Black had always fitt him so much better. To bad he knows, the only color he really wants to belong to, is bright and innocent white.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I don't know what this is either...Vigilane!Kaito before he became Kaitou Kid...but he's still kind of a good person inside
> 
> If you find any mistakes, feel free to correct me


End file.
